ERdlD2: Equilibrio
by blackpanther340
Summary: No es aconsejable leerlo si antes no se ha leído "El Renacer de la Diosa". Los luchadores se reúnen, el viaje y la guerra deben comenzar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Personajes e ideas que sean reconocibles como de la saga Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.

Prólogo: El Cazador Cazado

NARRADOR POV

Clarisse Dunham era una mujer ocupada. Cómo no serlo si era tanto directora de un internado como jefa de un extenso grupo de investigaciones paranormales. Pero esa noche Clarisse no se sentía a gusto. Tenía una citación a las doce en punto de la noche con dos de sus ex-internas más preciadas y puntuales, y aún, media hora después, no se habían presentado ante ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, escondida tras unos cubos de basura. La noche parecía tener el mismo ánimo que ella, porque también llovía. Aún así, esa noche la luna no se encontraba opacada por las nubes, y brillaba con su máximo esplendor. El cielo nocturno parecía decirle a la niña que, aunque pasaran cosas tristes, siempre existía un rayo de luz.

Cerca de donde se encontraba la pequeña, uno de tres vampiros olfateaba el aire, quería atrapar a la pequeña, para eso había acabado con sus padres, para atrapar a la pequeña que tan bien olía.

En ese mismo momento, seis sombras corrían por los tejados de los edificios, moviéndose con rapidez rumbo a uno de los más protegidos y enormes edificios y terrenos de Phoenix, ya que llegaban tarde, hasta que dos de ellas pararon al escuchar el llanto de la niña. Rápidamente, las dos sombras bajaron, seguidas por otras cuatro apenas un par de segundos después.

La pequeña notó una mano sobre su cabeza y alzó levemente sus ojos, para encontrarse con una profunda mirada chocolate que parecía tremendamente preocupada. Rápidamente, se abrazó a la mujer que la había encontrado, sin fijarse en nada más.

La mujer fijó su mirada en uno de sus acompañantes y éste le contó, en un susurro inaudible para la pequeña niña humana, lo que a ella le había pasado. Las reacciones entre todos no se hicieron esperar. Los ojos de la mujer que sostenía a la niña entre sus brazos se volvieron momentáneamente rojos y los de la otra mujer que los acompañaba se volvieron amarillos. Dos de sus acompañantes masculinos tuvieron que alejarse rápidamente porque sus cuerpos comenzaron a cambiar a causa de la ira, y los otros dos cerraron sus puños y uno de ellos comenzó a hacer crujir sus nudillos.

Sin siquiera hablar, un plan fue trazado, y la mujer fue dejada sola con la niña. Un minuto pasó, con la niña aún abrazada fuertemente a la mujer hasta que ésta cogió a la pequeña en brazos y comenzó a andar rumbo a un gran parque boscoso cercano.

-Abrázate a mí pequeña- le susurró la mujer-. No te sueltes y no mires, mantés tus ojos cerrados, escuches lo que escuches.

En cuanto a los tres vampiros que iban tras la pequeña, el rastreador comenzaba a sonreír.

-Va hacia un parque- dijo, comenzando a andar hacia allí.

-Podríamos dejarla, ¿no, James?. No es más que una cría, y no nos va a dar mucho juego- dijo su compañero mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

-Hay algo más, ¿no?- preguntó la vampira que iba con ellos mientras se acercaba a James para pasarle la mano por la cintura.

-Claro, Vic-contestó James.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el otro vampiro.

-Pues que ahora el juego se hace interesante, Laurent- fue la respuesta final de James.

No tardaron en llegar al pequeño parque boscoso donde encontraron a una mujer de largo pelo castaño sosteniendo a la pequeña en brazos.

-Dejadla en paz- dijo la mujer con una furiosa voz.

-No- contestó James mientras asaba su mano por su cabello rubio-… supongo que me darás algo de juego, ¿no, vampira?

-¿Juego? Claro… ¿vampira? ¿Simplemente? Esta noche los tres acabaréis muertos.

-¿Quién dice que una sola vampira pueda con nosotros?- preguntó Laurent.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que esté sola?

James, Laurent y Victoria lo notaron entonces… los vigilaban. Giraron, pero no vieron nada hasta que volvieron a fijar su mirada en la mujer, a cuyo lado, ahora, se encontraba un vampiro que se notaba que era su compañero. Detrás de ellos, comenzó a salir de las sombras del bosque un lobo gigantesco mostrando amenazante sus afilados colmillos y, junto a él, había un vampiro enorme. Victoria, presa del pánico, comenzó a correr hacia la derecha, donde no parecía haber nadie, más unas garras la sujetaron por lo brazos. Al alzar su mirada, se encontró con unos grandes colmillos y una mirada amarillenta…

-¿Qué mejor para atrapar a una vampira escapista que un licántropo escapista?- dijo el licántropo, justo antes de morder a la vampiresa pelirroja, que emitió un grito atronador que fue rápidamente opacado por un largo aullido a la izquierda de James y Laurent. De entre la maleza, comenzó a salir otra licántropa, del pelaje del negro más puro que los dos vampiros habían visto en su vida.

-Bienvenidos al día de vuestra muerte- dijo la licántropa y ella, el lobo, el vampiro grande y el compañero de la que sostenía a la pequeña se lanzaron hacia los dos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los tuvieron en trocitos a los tres.

-Ahora sí que vendría bien el cenicitas, Espe- dijo el vampiro grande.

-Se llama Ashes, Emmet- contestó la licántropa-. Además, en realidad no lo necesitamos. ¿Haces el honor, Bella?

-Claro- contestó Bella, mientras pasaba a la pequeña niña, que se había quedado inconsciente, a manos de su compañero. La vampiro se acercó a una pequeña zona llena de hojas secas y susurró algo en una lengua totalmente desconocida, para todos excepto para Espe, que provocó que un pequeño fuego comenzase a arder. Y ahí, comenzaron a lanzar los fragmentos de vampiro.

-Tenemos que irnos ya. La señorita Dunham tiene que estar cansada de tanto esperarnos- dijo el otro licántropo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Luke- contestó el compañero de Bella-, pero, ¿qué hacemos con la niña?

-La niña viene con nosotros, Edward- fue la respuesta de Bella.

-Dámela- dijo Espe, que había cambiado a su forma humana-, está temblando de frío, y creo que será más rápido si la llevo conmigo a lomos de Jacob, ¿te parece bien, cachorro?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al lobo.

Como toda respuesta, Jacob se acercó a ella, agachándose para que pudiese montar sobre él.

Pasó apenas una media hora corriendo o, en caso de Jacob y Luke, galopando a velocidad media cuando se encontraron frente a unas enormes puertas de hierro y sobre ellas, unas letras grabadas en piedra que indicaban "Internado Dunham".

-N/A: Bueno, ya tenéis el comienzo de la siguiente parte. Espero que os guste tanto o más que la primera


	2. 1 El Internado Dunham

Capítulo 1: El Internado Dunham

BELLA POV

El amanecer se acerca, mas aún no ha cesado la lluvia. Me encuentro tumbada en la cama de mi antigua habitación, con la pequeña niña, a la cual, de algún modo, me he sentido unida desde que la vi, dormida entre mis brazos. Edward está a mi lado, sonriendo. Me siento completamente feliz, como si con la niña formásemos una familia los tres.

La televisión está encendida, aunque apenas tiene volumen para no despertar a la pequeña, y ahí, jugando solo a un shooter online está Emmet. Pobre, se notaba que echaba de menos a Rose. Ya le habían dado unas quince veces.

En un sillón cercano está Jacob durmiendo profundamente, sin importarle que Espe estuviera sentada sobre él, abrazándole y con la cara en su cuello. Ella ha cambiado un poco de aspecto, ya que ahora lleva el pelo corto, con la excepción de un fino mechón que le gusta llevar siempre trenzado y que le llega a la cintura. Lo bueno es que cumplió su promesa de darme una trenza de su pelo al cortárselo.

Luke no está aquí. En cuanto llegamos vinimos aquí, y Espe mandó a su hermano en busca de la Directora y aún no han vuelto.

De pronto, Espe se levantó, provocando que Jacob se despertase a causa del brusco movimiento.

-Estoy harta de esperar sin hacer nada- dijo-. Jacob, Emmet, Edward, vámonos que os voy a enseñar el Internado, y de camino buscamos algo para alimentarnos.

-Vale, ya estoy harto de jugar- dijo Emmet… un momento, ¿desde cuándo se harta tan pronto de jugar?

Jacob se estiraza antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Edward me mira… sonrío y asiento, no me va a pasar nada y me quedaré con la niña, así que él puede ir con mi hermana.

Parece que la lluvia a parado en cuanto han salido de la habitación. Siento el movimiento del brillante sol en el cielo. En breve, el sol le dará a la pequeña en el rostro, aunque no creo que tenga que esperar tanto para que despierte, porque se está removiendo entre mis brazos.

ESPE POV

Al primer lugar al que los llevé fue a las cocinas… tenía hambre, y mucha. También sentía la sed de Edward y Emmet… Bella no tiene la necesidad de beber ahora que su mente está centrada en la pequeña, aunque, de todas formas, quizás le llevaré una bolsa de sangre.

-¡ESPE!- gritaron un par de voces idénticas en cuanto entramos, y me encontré con unos brazos rodeándome. Gruñí y las dos chicas se alejaron de mi con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Las reconocí enseguida. Eran las gemelas Becket, Jane, que solía estar más tiempo con Bella, y Lucy, que solía pasar más tiempo conmigo. Las dos eran idénticas, con su largo pelo rojo, que Lucy llevaba recogido en una coleta, y unos preciosos ojos grises.

-Lo siento, maestra- susurraron ambas a la vez.

Ni siquiera les contesté. Dije a los chicos que se sentasen y yo fui a la cocina, aún seguida de las gemelas, donde cogí varias bolsas de sangre de animal y pedí al cocinero que cocinase algo especial para Jacob y unos cuatro bistecs poco hechos para Luke y para mi. Tras eso volví con los chicos, le di a Jane un par de bolsas de sangre y la mandé a la habitación de Bella, entregué las otras bolsas a Edward y Emmet, asegurándoles que era de animal.

Mientras los dos vampiros bebían, sorprendiendo a varios de los investigadores y estudiantes que había ahí, el cocinero llegó con mi pedido. Luke, Jacob y yo tardamos incluso menos que Edward y Emmet en comernos nuestra comida.

-Sen…sensei- escuché susurrar a Lucy a mi lado en cuanto terminamos de comer.

-¡AH! ¡Esto sabe mejor que los animales desangrados que tenemos que comer últimamente!- exclamó Jake casi en un grito.

Observé mi alrededor, tanteando el ánimo de la gente a mi alrededor. No me gustaron las miradas que nos lanzaban… algunos parecían querer encerrarnos para poder estudiarnos. Lucy, simplemente, me miraba con ojitos brillantes.

Un hombre se acercó a mí… lo conocía un poco, ya que era uno de los encargados de las traducciones de libros en gaélico antiguo y en egipcio antiguo, y uno de los pocos que estuvieron dándonos clase a Bella y a mi, el tiempo suficiente como para saber que podía confiar en él. Su nombre era Jeremy Thompson, de mediana edad y aspecto impoluto, y un tanto imponente debido a su pelo rapado. Sus pequeños ojos negros me atravesaron y supe, sin lugar a dudas, lo que pensaba. Comenzamos a hablar en gaélico antiguo, sabiendo que ninguno de los otros investigadores presentes conocían ese idioma, y a los estudiantes aún les faltaba mucho que aprender como para entender a dos personas hablándolo. A Jeremy no le importaba si los vampiros o Luke llegaban a entenderlo.

EDWARD POV

Ese hombre me estaba poniendo de los nervios…

_"¿Por qué demonios están hablando en gaélico antiguo?"_ escuché a Luke y Lucy preguntarse. Un momento… ¿gaélico antiguo? No me extraña no entenderlos entonces.

_"¿De qué hablan?"_ preguntan Jacob y Emmet, a lo que sólo puedo encogerme de hombros, ya que el desconocido también pensaba en ese mismo idioma extraño.

De pronto, Espe se levantó y, tanto ella como el hombre, comenzaron a marcharse, aún hablando en gaélico.

-¿A qué esperáis? Vamos- dijo Espe antes de seguir su camino sin dejar de hablar con el hombre.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la habitación de mi querida Bella, Espe nos hizo entrar a todos y continuó su camino con el hombre hacia la cama. La miré extrañado un momento para después centrar mi mirada en la habitación.

La pequeña que rescatamos estaba viendo la televisión y charlando con Jane, a las cuales Lucy acababa de acercarse, junto a Emmet y Jacob. Espe y el hombre se acercaron a la cama, donde Bella estaba bebiéndose una bolsa de sangre, y comenzaron a hablar en gaélico los tres juntos.

_"No te pongas nervioso porque no nos entiendas al hablar o pensar"_ pensaron dos mentes a la vez. Sentí la breve mirada que me dirigió Espe y la profunda mirada chocolate que me dirigió Bella, junto a una sonrisa que alivió mi nerviosismo.

LUKE POV

Mi padre adoptivo, Charles McGred, y la Directora, Clarisse Dunham, estaban muy tensos. Caminaban a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de Bella, seguidos por mi y por la joven secretaria de Clarisse, Samatha Snow, una chica de unos veinte años que centraba todos sus estudios paranormales en las criaturas nocturnas… su problema era que nunca había conocido a una realmente y estaba excitada en extremo. Samantha tenía el pelo casi tan largo como mi hermana lo había tenido antes y de un rubio, casi blanco, que llamaba tremendamente la atención, y sus ojos, grises, me recordaban a las nubes de tormenta.

Estábamos cerca de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y Edward salió al pasillo, mirando hacia nosotros y provocando que Charles, Clarisse y Samantha parasen de golpe. Yo seguí adelante, susurrando un leve "vampiro" al pasar junto a Edward, que él me replicó con un "cachorrito".

-Están invitados a entrar cuando lo deseen, señora Dunham, señorita Snow, señor McGred- dijo con una leve voz Edward antes de entrar detrás de mi a la habitación llena de gente, donde me senté apoyado sobre la pared.

Mi hermana no me quitó la vista de encima durante unos segundos, aunque no parecía que lo estuviese haciendo, y, durante ese tiempo, pude sentir su mente sondeándome. No era algo que realmente me molestase, ya que sólo se centraba en la conversación que había tenido con la Directora, Charles y Samantha, de todas formas, era algo que tenía que contarle antes de que comenzasen su propia charla.

Al entrar los tres humanos, se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos al ver a la niña, a las gemelas Becket y a el profesor Thompson en la habitación, cuatro humanos entre hombres lobo, vampiros y dos reencarnaciones de diosas.

Bella y Espe se levantaron de la cama, donde habían estado hablando con el señor Thompson, y saludaron a los tres humanos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? La reunión era en mi despacho- dijo de golpe Clarisse- ¿Y esa niña?

-¿Podríamos ir a hablar al despacho, Directora?- preguntó mi hermana, que, junto a Bella, sin esperar a que contestase, se dirigía ya al pasillo- Profesor Thompsom, por favor, usted también.

Sin decir nada más, los seis salieron.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las gemelas Becket se acercasen a mi junto a la niña y empezásemos a jugar.


End file.
